


Bad Girls Go Further

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Series: Bad Girls [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Episode: s03e15, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: After fleeing Sunnydale following the murder of the deputy mayor, Buffy and Faith are on the run.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Bad Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913548
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Los Angeles, California

**Author's Note:**

> The events of Bad Girls played out a bit differently. After accidentally killing the deputy mayor, Buffy and Faith together covered it up, and then slept together. After investigations began to point to them, the two slayers ran away from Sunnydale, and are now traveling cross country.
> 
> Rated just to be on the safe side, and for later chapters

Getting out of Sunnydale was easy. Buffy and Faith walked to the bus station and caught a bus headed to LA that morning. Just like that, they were gone.

“So where are we headed?” Buffy asked once the bus had started on its journey.

“Anywhere ya want, B. The world’s our oyster.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go to New York,” Buffy shrugged.

“You’ve never been to New York? Geez, California girls. Alright, I guess I know where we’re headed!” Faith answered happily.

“We could probably catch a plane from LA,” Buffy suggested.

“Eh, flying’s only good if you’ve gotta get out fast. The council will probably be looking for us, but it’s not like they’re gonna catch us. Besides, a road trip is way more exciting.”

Buffy smiled. A road trip with Faith sounded fun. And that was her life now. Running around with Faith, killing demons and vampires all over. Maybe once they got to New York they could stay for a month or so. It was a big city after all. And then maybe they could go to Europe. It was the two of them against the world, and freedom had never tasted this good.

Buffy spent the rest of the bus ride daydreaming about all the places she and Faith could go, now that there was nothing holding them back.

It was late afternoon by the time they got to LA.

“So I figured we can probably stay here for a couple days. But you ran to LA last time, so this is probably the first city anyone would think to look. Maybe we can stay a night or so, but then we should get the hell out of Cali. One thing about being a runaway, don’t stop in the first city,” Faith said as they stepped off the bus.

“I haven’t left California in years. Not since a family vacation to Seattle when I was in middle school.”

“You need to see the east coast, B.”

“Do you wanna go back to Boston? It would be cool to see where you grew up,” Buffy offered.

Faith’s smile faded. “It’s probably best if we avoid Massachusetts altogether. Not exactly the happiest of memories there.”

Buffy didn’t have a good response, so instead, she just grabbed Faith’s hand and intertwined their fingers. The smile quickly returned to Faith’s face.

They walked to a nearby motel and dropped their bags off in the room that they rented. Buffy noted happily that the room only had one bed. The room with one bed was the cheaper option, and they weren’t exactly rolling in cash, but still. 

She and Faith weren’t officially together, but there was definitely something there. Just days ago, everything was different. Back before they killed a man, and then slept together. What Buffy felt for Faith went way deeper than simple lust. And she knew Faith felt it too. They were drawn to each other. Connected somehow. Maybe it was because they were both slayers, but Buffy suspected that it was something else entirely. They needed to talk about it, but Buffy wasn’t quite sure how to raise the subject.

That evening, they decided to go out dancing. Finding clubs in Los Angeles was like finding books in a library. There were so many to choose from. And yet, Buffy found herself drawn, not to a club, but a karaoke bar.

“Seriously? Of all places, you wanna go here?” Faith protested as Buffy dragged her towards the bar.

“Something about it feels… interesting,” Buffy explained.

“Interesting?” Faith gave her a look.

“I’m a slayer. I have to trust my gut.”

Buffy grabbed Faith’s hand and pulled her into the bar. It was dimly lit, with plenty of tables and chairs, all facing a large stage. On stage, singing beautifully was a green demon with red horns.

“Wait, B, this is a-”

“Demon bar,” Buffy and Faith said at the same time.

Just then the green demon finished his song and came up to them. “Ah, the slayers,” he said in his lyrical voice.

“How did you-” Buffy started to ask.

“Your auras are quite distinct. But I’ll have you know that my bar is strictly no-violence. Demons, vampires, and humans alike can all come here to interact peacefully, so if you girls are looking for trouble, look elsewhere.”

“Um, no. No, we don’t want trouble,” Buffy stammered.

“Well, in that case, do you want me to read your auras, tell you your path?”

Buffy turned to Faith. “That sounds kinda cool,” she chirped.

“I dunno sounds lame,” Faith responded.

Buffy put on her biggest puppy eyes, pout included.

“Argh! Fine!” Faith gave in.

“Alright, choose your song,” the demon chimed in.

“Song?”

“Yeah! I can only read your auras if you sing,” he explained.

“Oh hell no!” Faith objected immediately.

“Come on! You already said we could do it,” Buffy protested.

“Well, I didn’t think we’d have to sing!”

“Pretty please,” Buffy resumed her puppy eyes and pouting, complete with batting her eyelashes.

Faith shook her head. “You are impossible to refuse.”

“Why would you ever want to refuse me?”

Faith gave in, on the conditions that she would get to choose the song. But one thing Buffy and Faith didn’t have in common, happened to be music taste. Buffy didn’t know any of the songs that Faith suggested, and Faith flat out refused to sing anything Buffy offered. (“If I die and wind up a vampire, I  _ still  _ would never sing ‘Wind Beneath My Wings.’”)

“Have you two picked your song?” the green demon came over and asked after a few minutes of them throwing out ideas only for the other to turn them down. “Because you two are after him.” He nodded towards the stage where some pink-skinned demon was singing terribly to “Wonderwall”.

“Here Comes the Sun,” Buffy blurted out.

“Really, B? The Beatles?” Faith questioned, her face a mix of confusion and amusement.

“The Beatles are classic. Everyone knows Here Comes the Sun. And…” Buffy looked down. “Well, my dad used to play it for me when I was little, and we would dance around the kitchen. I’ve just always loved that song. Come on Faith, please?”

There was no way Faith could refuse when Buffy gave her those puppy eyes (unless it was ‘Wind Beneath My Wings’). She allowed Buffy to happily drag her onto the stage, a smile on her face.

The lyrics rolled over the screen as the music began to play.

_ “Here comes the sun, do do do do. Here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right,” _ Buffy and Faith both began to sing. But as soon as she heard Faith’s voice, Buffy stopped singing.

_ “Little darling it’s been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here,”  _ Faith sang while Buffy just looked at her.

Buffy knew her mouth was hanging open, but she didn’t even think to close it. Faith was the most beautiful woman in the world, and her singing voice was the best sound to ever grace Buffy’s ears.

She never would’ve expected the brunette to have such a beautiful singing voice. But it was melodic and heavenly. Her Boston accent came shining through, and she didn’t even attempt to hide it. 

Buffy couldn’t do anything except stare. Faith looked beautiful in the spotlight, like an angel. Her eyes were closed as she sang without a care in the world. The bright light beamed down on her face, lighting up her clear skin and shining onto her tousled dark brown curls, making them look even richer and more gorgeous.

_ “It’s all right.” _

Buffy didn’t even realize that the song was over until Faith stepped away from the microphone and the music faded out. Faith turned to her, face flushed and eyes shining. She looked so happy and carefree. Buffy wanted to kiss her. The urge was so strong, it took all her willpower to keep her feet rooted to the stage. The applause from the crowd of various creatures was ultimately what tore her gaze away from Faith.

They stepped off the stage and walked over to the green demon. 

He clapped slowly. “Not bad, not bad. Now then, you sure you wanna hear this?”

Buffy nodded enthusiastically, and Faith sighed but gave a small nod.

“Well blondie here,” he gestured to Buffy, “didn’t give me a ton to work with. But you don’t even need to have my powers to read her.”

Buffy blushed. The demon just leaned in close and whispered in her ear so that Faith couldn’t hear. “Trust me, just tell her how you feel. It’s obvious sweetie.”

Buffy blushed even redder. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it just as quickly.

He smiled knowingly and began speaking again, this time to both of them. “You both should know, the world isn’t so black and white. And though the slayer power is rooted in darkness, it is used to bring light and balance. Where you two fall is in a very gray area. Your paths are crossed, one may say intertwined. This journey that you’re on is one meant to be taken together. So let each other in. it’s the only way you’ll get to where you’re both meant to be.”

They smiled and thanked him, Buffy still blushing.

“Well that was cryptic,” Faith muttered as they walked away.

They sat down at a table and ordered themselves a few drinks.

“So B, what’d the green guy say to you?” Faith asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh, uh, nothing. He just said you’re a really good singer.”

Faith raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. Buffy knew that Faith knew she was lying, but Faith also wasn’t going to call her out on it.

“You are by the way. An amazing singer. I never knew you could sing like that,” Buffy complimented.

Faith smiled softly, clearly not used to such flattery. “There are plenty of things that you don’t know about me, B.”

“So tell me.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Everything. But we can start with what’s your middle name?”

“Don’t have a middle name. Or at least I don’t think I do. Last name’s Lehane, but that’s it,” Faith replied with a shrug.

Buffy thought a moment. There were so many things that she wanted to know about Faith. She wanted to know all there was to know. She felt like she knew the other slayer so well, but she also knew next to nothing about her. So she decided to go with something telling, that would hopefully reveal more about Faith and possibly how she felt. “What’s your favorite memory?”

“Damn, getting right into it.” Faith paused for a moment. She took a large swig of her beer. “I had some decent memories with Diana,” She said eventually.

Sensing that Faith didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Buffy decided to hit pause on the get to know Faith game. At least for the moment. “So, do you wanna get one more round and then head out?” Buffy suggested, changing the subject.

Faith grinned and ordered another beer.

Once they got back to the motel, Buffy immediately called dibs on first shower. The shower wasn’t exactly the nicest, but there was hot water at least. When she got out of the bathroom, Faith was sitting on the bed.

“Anything else you wanna do in LA? Or we can push off tomorrow?” Faith asked as she stood up and went over to her bag.

“I’m good to head out in the morning. Where to next?”

“I was thinking we should get out of California. Maybe head to Vegas,” Faith suggested.

“Ooh, Vegas sounds fun! We can shop!”

“Or gamble.”

“With what money?”

“What money were you gonna use for shopping, B?”

Buffy’s face fell. She hadn’t even thought about money.

“Chill,” Faith started. “We’re slayers. We can get money easily. A little bit of pickpocketing is always fun. Or there’s mugging if we’re desperate.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t beat people up for money,” Buffy offered. “Just a suggestion.”

“Yeah, ok. We can stick with the sticky fingers plan.”

Buffy grinned and rolled her eyes. Faith grabbed her things and went to shower

Once they were both showered, Faith attempted to turn on the tv, but with no luck.

“Damn, this thing is worse than the one at my motel back in Sunny-D,” Faith groaned.

“It’s alright. It got late anyway, so we should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah, ok,” Faith agreed. She turned and wandered to the bed where Buffy sat, but not before giving the tv one final kick.

Buffy and Faith crawled under the covers, settling down closer to each other than was necessary in such a large bed. But they had their backs pressed against each other. Until, a moment later, Buffy worked up the nerve to flip over. She gently snaked her arms around Faith’s waist, holding the other girl close. Faith stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed allowing herself to melt into Buffy’s embrace. They both snuggled a bit closer before falling asleep, Faith in Buffy’s arms.

Buffy woke the next morning to bright sunlight in her eyes and an empty bed. She sat up and looked around to see a smirking brunette standing next to the window, having just pulled back the curtains. Buffy reached up to shield her eyes from the bright California sun.

“Faith, close that window! You’re letting all the light in,” Buffy whined.

“That’s the point. You’ve been sleeping for forever, B. We’ve gotta get a move on and you’ve just been snoozing the day away.”

Buffy blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Faith was already dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a black tank top that was maybe a bit small, cutting off right under her navel and leaving a sliver of her stomach exposed.

Buffy swallowed and looked away, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. With a groan, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

Realizing that neither of them had eaten since the previous morning, they walked to a nearby diner. 

“Sweet. All you can eat buffet!” Faith cheered.

The two slayers entered the diner, paid for the plates, and lined up to get food. Buffy picked and chose, getting scrambled eggs, some fruit, and a piece of toast. She looked over to see Faith piling waffles onto her plate and drowning them in syrup.

“God, Faith! That’s a lot of syrup!” Buffy exclaimed.

Faith grinned and grabbed a muffin, before heading towards Buffy and following her to a little booth in the corner.

Faith ate quickly and stood up to get seconds before Buffy had even finished her first helping.

“B, c’mon! It’s all you can eat and we haven’t eaten in a day! You’d better take more food,” Faith lectured.

Buffy shrugged. “I try to eat healthy. Maybe I’ll get more fruit.”

Faith groaned and sat back down. “Do you know how many people would kill to have metabolism like ours? We can eat whatever we want and not get fat! And you gotta eat more to keep that slayer strength fueled. Eat junk, eat sugar, nobody cares. Eat like you’re gonna die young.”

Buffy smiled. Faith was right. They really could eat whatever they wanted. There was no real need to worry about diet. That was a thing for normal teenagers, not slayers. And Buffy was still a little hungry. Besides, they didn’t know when their next meal would be, so she may as well eat until she felt her stomach would burst.

So when Faith got up to get a third plate, Buffy went with her. She loaded her plate with waffles, bacon, and eggs. Though she didn’t use quite as much syrup as Faith did.

They ate and ate until they couldn’t eat any more. And for two slayers, that meant a lot of food. They got some funny looks from people, who were likely wondering where two skinny teenage girls put all that food. They also got some glares from the workers. But there was nothing that they could do, since it was all you could eat after all.

They left the diner with full bellies and big smiles, ready to move on from California.

Apparently Faith knew how to hotwire a car. Buffy couldn’t say she was completely shocked, but it was interesting to watch. They tossed their bags into the stolen car, and began the journey to Las Vegas.

\-----------------

“Giles! Have you seen Buffy?” Willow called out as she entered the library.

Both Giles and Wesley emerged from the office.

“Buffy and Faith were supposed to meet us this morning to discuss the results of their search in city hall last night. But neither of them showed up,” Giles answered.

“I did tell them both, multiple times, to leave a way for me to contact them. But did they listen? No!” Wesley chimed in.

“Well, Buffy wasn’t in class this morning. She’s probably skipping with Faith again. But still, I would’ve figured someone had seen her,” Willow said glumly.

“There’s no need for concern, Willow,” Giles comforted. “It’s only lunch time.”

But when Buffy didn’t return home that evening, Joyce was worried. And even more so when she called Giles, who revealed that he hadn’t seen her since the previous day. An emergency meeting was called in the library.

Joyce, Giles, Wesley, Willow, Xander, and Oz all gathered, despite the fact that it was late on a school night. This was an emergency situation.

“So, nobody has seen Buffy today, correct?” Giles asked.

Everyone responded in the negative.

“Did anyone check with Faith?” Xander suggested, attempting to keep both his eyes from twitching.

“I went by her motel, but it was empty. Like, none of her stuff was there. She’s gone,” Willow said.

“I didn’t see Buffy this morning. I left for work before she woke up,” Joyce offered. “But I noticed she had been spending a lot of time with Faith. And I think that’s been good for her.”

“When was the last time anyone saw Buffy? Or Faith for that matter?” Giles asked.

“Buffy was questioned by a detective when she got home last night. I don’t really know what he was asking her, but I haven’t seen her since,” Joyce explained.

“Buffy and Faith were at city hall last night, investigating,” Wesley said, slowly. He then stood up, walked to his office, and came out with an envelope. He held it up. “This is the autopsy report from the deputy mayor’s body. I hadn’t looked at it yet, but it may tell us something about whatever Buffy and Faith uncovered at city hall.” Wesley opened the envelope and began to read. His eyes widened. “Oh no…”


	2. Las Vegas, Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Faith in Vegas. Slaying, shopping, gambling, and living life freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry this took so long. I'm not the best at following through on things, but I'll try my best to keep this fic going. Any feedback or suggestions would be much appreciated.  
> Happy new year!

The drive from LA to Vegas wasn’t too bad, but it did take up most of the day. Faith had decided that she was going to be the designated driver on this road trip, stating that they “may die young, but not cause of a lame car crash.” Buffy turned on the radio and spent most of the drive listening to Faith belt out all the words to every song that came on. Buffy knew she could spend forever just listening to the sound of Faith’s voice, especially as she sang.

“B, stop staring at me! Is my singing that terrible?” Faith asked, startling Buffy out of her lovesick thoughts.

“Oh, no, no. Definitely not. Your singing is incredible. Keep going. Sorry to stare,” Buffy felt her cheeks turning red as she stammered.

Faith grinned and shook her head. “You’re cute when you blush.”

Buffy blushed redder and turned to look out the window instead.

They got to Vegas around 5 and drove for a bit before stopping in front of a decent looking motel that was slightly outside the more crowded part of the city.

“Wait, Faith. We don’t really have any money,” Buffy hissed. They had spent the last of their little money on gas because of course, they had to steal the car with a nearly empty tank of gas.

“We can fix that,” Faith said slyly.

Buffy followed Faith’s gaze to see a well dressed, rich-looking man walking down the sidewalk. He appeared to be talking on the phone and seemed distracted. Faith got out of the car, and Buffy followed close behind her. There were a handful of people around, but nobody was paying them any attention, and it was beginning to get dark out. The slayers followed as the man turned the corner, onto a smaller, quieter street. Faith smirked.

“Watch and learn, B,” Faith whispered. Buffy watched as Faith’s sly grin faded, and she took on the look of a lost girl. “Excuse me, sir,” Faith said meekly, “My friend and I are a little lost, could you help us please?”

The man turned around and snapped his phone shut. He looked Faith up and down, clearly checking her out. His eyes flicked to Buffy, but Faith cleared her throat slightly, causing the man’s gaze to drift back towards her. “And what are you gorgeous ladies doing out here,” he growled predatorily. He took a step towards Faith, who took a step closer to the wall.

“We got a little turned around on our way back to the hotel,” Faith responded quietly. The man took another step towards her, so she was practically pressed against the wall.

“A pretty little girl like you should-” The man was interrupted by Faith’s knee hitting him in the crotch. She pushed off the wall and hit him in the face with a solid punch. She knocked him to the ground, seemingly knocking him out in the process, and reached into his pocket for his wallet. All the while, Buffy watched, wide-eyed. So much for their supposed ‘sticky fingers plan.’

“Looks like someone just made a trip to the bank,” Faith marveled, pulling out a fat stack of bills. She dropped the wallet on the ground next to the man and then turned to Buffy. “This should be plenty,” she said as she pocketed the money.

Buffy continued to look at Faith in awe as they walked to the car.

“So now you’ve seen how it’s done. Impressed, B?” Faith asked.

“Yes, very. That was… wow. But you just left him there?”

“He’ll be fine. I didn’t hit him that hard. And that’s one more potential or possibly already rapist who hopefully got some sense knocked into him.”

Buffy nodded. “So, how much did you get?”

After grabbing some dinner from the burger place across the street, Buffy and Faith went to check into the motel, stopping to grab their bags from the car. Buffy noted that Faith got a room with one bed again, even though they could afford one with two. But she decided not to mention it.

“Night’s still young, B. Whaddya wanna do with it?” Faith asked, dropping her bag near the door.

Buffy shrugged and dropped her bag next to Faith’s. “It’s been a long day on the road. We could just stay in,” Buffy sighed.

“C’mon B, it’s Vegas! Let’s go out, maybe find some vamps to beat up on,” Faith suggested enthusiastically.

“Yeah… it’s been a couple days since I had a good slay,” Buffy realized. It was still relatively early. They could go out slaying for a while and still not be back too late. But why did Buffy care? She and Faith were free. They could stay out as late as they wanted, and sleep in too. So Buffy smiled and looked through her bag for a stake.

The dark alleys of Las Vegas were the perfect grounds for vampires to lurk, especially once they got down to the stretch of casinos, bars, motels, and shops that lit up the city. 

It was clear that the group of native Vegas vamps had worked out a system. Buffy and Faith had their eyes on one bar in particular. Every so often, someone would wander outside to the side alley, whether it be for a smoke or whatever else, it didn’t seem to matter. There was a redhead girl, who looked to be about 15, who would wander out of the alley and begin a conversation with whoever had just come outside. To Buffy and Faith, it was clear she was a vampire, but to everyone else, she just seemed like a young girl making conversation in a dimly lit alley. Most passersby never even saw her because of the lighting, but with their heightened slayer vision, Buffy and Faith watched as the vampire led someone back behind the bar, where they could only figure a nest was hidden.

“Woah, this group’s got a whole game plan,” Faith pointed out, seemingly impressed, given vamps weren’t usually that smart.

“Yeah, but I bet they weren’t counting on the slayers being in town,” Buffy added.

After watching the redhead vampire lure a drunk looking girl behind the building, Buffy and Faith exchanged a look. Faith nodded, and the two slayers ran over and burst into the alley.

The group of vampires seemed to have an intricate system set up. The alley led to what seemed to have once been a storage area but was now overrun with about 10 vampires feeding on various victims. Somehow nobody had noticed the nest back here, everyone probably assuming the area to be abandoned. Buffy immediately went for the redheaded vamp, who was holding the struggling girl. The vampire barely had time to turn before Buffy drove a stake through her back.

“Run!” Buffy yelled to the drunk girl, who was now free and attempting to get up.

Buffy watched out of the corner of her eye as Faith helped the girl to her feet and quickly led her out of the small building. Not 30 seconds later though, Faith was back at Buffy’s side, taking on 3 of the vamps at once.

Buffy herself was dealing with another 3, having staked 2 fairly quickly. The vampires were coming from all angles, throwing punches wherever they could. Buffy knew she’d be left with some nasty bruises the next day. But though they were outnumbered, the slayers were landing far more hits than they were taking.

Buffy turned to see how Faith was doing, which was a mistake. One of the vampires saw the opening and landed a punch right on her jaw. Buffy retaliated with a firm kick in the stomach and a quick stake through the heart.

Eventually, the number of vampires trickled down, as Buffy and Faith fought side by side, staking one after another. Buffy was down to only one vamp on her. She dusted it and turned to see Faith dusting her final vamp as well.

“Damn,” Faith sighed, wiping the dust from her pants.

“Yeah, that was definitely something,” Buffy agreed. It had certainly been quite a fight. Better than any Buffy’d had in a while. Buffy looked at Faith, who was panting and a bit scraped up.

Faith turned away from Buffy to help the injured people out of the building. Buffy immediately ran over to help. Once the few injured people had been safely escorted back to the main road, the slayers went back to the building for a final sweep. Near the back of the storage area, there were a few crates. Buffy peaked in the crates to see wallets. Lots of them, maybe a hundred. There was also plenty of loose cash and jewelry, all seemingly taken from their victims. These vampires were living like royalty! Not that Buffy was sure what they could’ve been doing with the money, but they had indeed been taking it.

“Woah B, we’re rich!” Faith exclaimed, looking over Buffy’s shoulder.

The two girls looked through the crate, pocketing cash and credit cards, and plenty of it. Buffy felt a twinge of guilt but quickly brushed it aside. After all, these people were dead, and all this money was just lying around. It would be crazy not to take it.

After a few minutes of making themselves that much richer, the girls turned to leave the small building. As they began to walk down the alley, Buffy turned to look at Faith. Actually look at her. In that dark alley, covered in dust, dirt, and bruises, and the subtle glow of the moonlight, Faith still looked gorgeous. And suddenly Buffy felt that good down-low tickle, working its way further down by the second. She had denied it before, but there was no denying it now. The good old hungry and horny feelings that came after a good slay like the one they had just had a few minutes ago were now making their appearance. They both stopped as Faith turned to look at Buffy as well. And it was clear from the look in her eyes that Faith was feeling it too.

So Buffy made her move. She took a step forward, practically launching herself at Faith, pushing her lips against the brunettes. Faith responded instantly, wrapping her arms around Buffy and kissing her hungrily. Their hands reached under shirts and tangled in hair, tongues clashing, teeth crashing. Faith suddenly pulled back, only to begin to suck on Buffy’s neck, making sure to leave her mark. Buffy let out a small moan, unable to hold it in. She wanted nothing more than to have her way with Faith and let Faith do the same to her right there in that alley behind the bar, but they both knew it would be much better if they could hold out until they got back to the motel.

So Buffy stepped away, breathing heavily. “Let’s go,” she panted.

The five-minute walk to the motel seemed to go on for five hours. Buffy had to walk as far away from Faith as the narrow sidewalk would allow, otherwise, she was positive she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself. Both slayers were walking so fast that it was almost a jog, trying to fight the warmth pooling between both of their thighs. Hungry and horny was no lie, but Buffy wasn’t feeling all that hungry right then. Unless you counted being hungry for a certain brunette slayer whom Buffy refused to look at.

They had practically run to the motel, but neither Buffy nor Faith were tired. Slayer stamina was quite handy. The motel door had only just slammed behind them when Buffy was nearly knocked over by Faith pouncing on her. Faith kissed her roughly, and next thing Buffy knew, her shirt had been torn off and was laying in shreds on the floor.

Buffy kissed back with all she had while attempting to get Faith’s clothes off of her as fast as possible. They must’ve set a record for how quickly two fully clothed people could strip down to nothing. Some of their clothes were ruined by desperate hands tearing the fabric, but neither girl cared.

They stumbled to the bed, neither of their lips leaving the others, hands never stopping their journey across the other’s body. Faith wound up on top, but Buffy quickly flipped them over. She was not to be dominated this time.

A part of Buffy wanted to take her time, tease Faith, make her beg, be very gentle, and make sweet drawn out love to her. But another part of Buffy wanted to have Faith at her mercy, screaming her name and making her come so hard that she wouldn’t be able to think at all. It appeared the latter was winning, seeing as both slayers were far too desperate for release to take their time.

For hours it was a battle of dominance and passion. But every so often, Faith would stop and just...look at Buffy. As if she couldn’t believe that she was real. And Buffy would do the same. Pausing to just gently kiss the gorgeous brunette underneath her. Figures that even sex sent missed signals. But Buffy tried not to think about that. Which was fairly easy, given what Faith was doing to her and what she was doing in return. She had no clue when they finally tired themselves out, only that she fell asleep extremely happy and satisfied.

Buffy woke the next morning to find her head resting on someone’s chest. As she woke, that someone began to stir. Buffy lifted her head to get a better view of the situation. Faith’s arms were wrapped around her, the two slayers both completely naked and cuddled together. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told Buffy it was well past noon.

Faith, now a bit more awake, removed her arms from around Buffy and sat up. “Morning, B,” the brunette said, somewhat cheerfully.

Buffy blushed a deep red, now seeing the very naked Faith, no longer shielded by the blankets.

“Oh c’mon, don’t wig out on me here. You’ve seen this before,” Faith gestured to her naked torso. She slipped out of bed and walked over to her bag. “Imma go shower if that’s cool with you,” she said.

Buffy nodded, forcing herself to look down instead of at naked Faith, who was playing this off as if it was nothing. Which maybe it was. Maybe Buffy was reading it all wrong, and it was just sex. It had happened twice now though, and one thing Buffy knew about Faith, was that she never did repeats, and she never stayed the night. And she had stayed both times, even cuddling last night. Not to mention the constant flirting, handful of kisses, and intentional bed sharing. So clearly, Buffy decided, it wasn’t nothing. As she had concluded many times. But every interaction left her wondering, despite what she was sure she knew to be true. 

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. She could now get out of bed and get dressed safely. And she did so quickly, not wanting to be partially naked when Faith emerged from the bathroom. Why she was so shy about it, Buffy wasn’t sure. As Faith had pointed out, they had both seen each other's bodies. For sure they had seen them. But still, it was different in the light of day.

As Buffy looked through her bag, she realized that she was running low on clothes. She hadn’t packed much, in an attempt to get to Faith’s first thing that morning. It certainly didn’t help that the clothes they had both been wearing the previous night were essentially ripped to shreds now. Given the good chunk of money that they had acquired, maybe she’d be able to convince Faith to go shopping that afternoon.

“Hey Faith, can we go shopping?” Buffy asked excitedly, as soon as Faith exited the bathroom.

“Huh?”

“I didn’t bring all that many changes of clothes. Besides, we have money, plus we can always get more, and there are some super cool shops in Vegas!”

“B, I’ve been living out of this duffel for months, I don’t need anything else. But fine, just don’t go too crazy.”

Buffy was in shopper’s heaven. Downtown Vegas had so many cute shops, from cheap thrift stores to fancy designer boutiques. And Faith, for once, was taking a step back and allowing Buffy to experience the joy of trying on as many outfits as she desired. After all, they were pretty rich now, and could always get more money at any time.

They were browsing in a small thrift store, Buffy having decided that super fancy clothes weren’t the best for a cross country slay trip.

“B, don’t buy too much, we do have to transport it all,” Faith reminded, as Buffy added yet another jean jacket to her pile. She didn’t _need_ three jean jackets, but she liked to have options.

Buffy sighed and put down the jacket

“So where are you girls from?” Asked a nearby voice. 

Buffy and Faith turned to see that the voice belonged to a middle aged woman who was browsing nearby.

“Oh, uh, California,” answered Buffy, a nervous smile on her face.

The woman turned to Faith.

“Boston,” Faith muttered, looking at her feet.

“We’re headed to New York. Cross country trip,” Buffy explained.

“Ooh, very fun!” The woman answered with a smile. “Are you planning on going to the Grand Canyon? It’s absolutely gorgeous and certainly worth seeing since you’re headed that direction anyway.”

“We’ll be sure to check it out. This was more of a spontaneous trip,” Buffy smiled.

She made polite small talk with the woman for a bit longer, while Faith looked around, clearly bored by the whole conversation. 

Somehow, Faith managed to talk Buffy into only getting one jean jacket, in addition to a giant bag of assorted clothes, purchased from various stores along the strip. While they were out, Faith insisted they stock up on road trip snacks.

“Hey, we need something to keep us fueled,” Faith pointed out, as they stood in the junk food aisle of the supermarket.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean we need 5 family sized bags of salt and vinegar chips,” Buffy countered.

“These,” Faith held up one of the bags, “are not family sized. Don’t even lie to me B, you could eat an entire bag in one sitting.”

Buffy shrugged, fighting to hide her smile. “I wouldn’t though. Salt and vinegar is a terrible flavor. Besides, I don’t really eat chips.”

Faith pretended to look offended. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those girls who refuses to touch a potato chip unless it's an actual potato.”

“Ha! So you admit that potato chips don’t count as a vegetable!”

Faith laughed, catching Buffy’s callback to an argument that they’d had months ago.

The chips were tempting though. And who was Buffy to resist temptation? She grabbed a few bags of sour cream and onion chips and tossed them in the cart.

“Solid choice,” Faith nodded. “Nothing beats the pleasant sting of salt and vinegar though.”

Buffy shook her head, a smile on her face. “You’re insane, F.”

“You know you love it, B.”

Buffy and Faith went back to their motel room, not just to drop off the clothes and food, but also to get changed. When shopping, they had each made sure to pick out some casino worthy clothing, which was also appropriate for the night's activities.

“You ready to get your gamble on?” Faith asked, stepping out of the motel bathroom. 

But when Buffy turned to look at Faith, she found herself unable to respond. Faith was hot, this was a known fact. But in that outfit, she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Faith wore a tight black miniskirt and a sequined black tank with a v-neck. She had put her hair up, leaving her neck exposed. She was wearing makeup, but it wasn’t her usual dark tones, far more natural and formal. Buffy’s eyes traveled downward to Faith’s very exposed legs, seeing as the skirt was quite short. There was all...that...leg. And to top it all off, she wore a pair of heeled boots that made the height difference between them all the more obvious given Buffy’s own simple blood red flats that perfectly matched her top.

“Damn B, you’re busy staring at me but really, go look in a mirror, ya little hottie,” Faith eventually said, eyes looking Buffy up and down.

Buffy blushed about as red as her shirt, which was sleeveless and tied in the back. She had paired it with matching earrings and shoes, as well as a pair of black leather pants. She had thought she looked good until she had seen her fellow slayer in that outfit.

Finally, Buffy spoke. “Faith, you look, well, incredible is an understatement.”

“Says the hottest girl in Vegas,” Faith scoffed.

“You sure you don’t want to just stay in tonight…” Buffy suggested slyly.

“B, c’mon. I took you shopping, now we’re going to the casino! It’s Vegas, we’ve gotta gamble! Don’t think I won’t take you up on that offer later though,” Faith said with a wink and a slight eyebrow wiggle added at the end.

Buffy blushed and wished she only knew what exactly Faith thought they were doing.

They wound up walking to the nearest casino, which wasn’t a terribly long walk. It wasn’t super fancy, but would likely have some good gambling opportunities.

“Hey B, maybe we should get a car,” Faith suggested as if it were nothing.

“Get a car? We have money, but we can’t just buy a car!” Buffy exclaimed.

“Get, steal, same thing. Snag some keys and we’re good to go.”

Part of Buffy thought Faith had a good point, they could certainly use a car that they had keys to. The other part thought she was straight up insane. Steal a car? From a stranger in a Vegas casino? A week ago Buffy never would’ve thought she’d be in this position. And yet, she was leaning towards the whole car stealing heist.

“As long as you’re the one swiping the keys,” Buffy finally agreed.

Faith shot her a dimpled grin, causing Buffy to smile right back at her.

Buffy had never been to a casino before, so she wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. She supposed she had been thinking of something similar to the Bronze, but that was not the case. There was a bar area, but the majority of the place was filled with bright machines and tables of people. The chatter of people and the vibrant colored lights was almost overwhelming. 

“Whaddya think B? Poker, blackjack, or hit the slot machines?” Faith asked, a wide smile on her face. Faith seemed so very at ease in such a loud, crowded place. Maybe Buffy was wound a bit tight, she thought. This was supposed to be fun, so she may as well let loose a bit.

“Let’s start with poker, because it’s classic and I actually know how to play,” Buffy responded.

They purchased some poker chips and pulled up a couple of seats at one of the tables, easily inserting themselves into a game.

Buffy, though she knew how to play poker, was not all that good at it, and wound up being out very quickly. Faith, on the other hand, seemed to know what she was doing. It was unsure if she was cheating and how, or if she was just really good at it. Either way, she won hand after hand, a small pile of chips growing steadily bigger in front of her. Buffy just watched, fairly impressed and somewhat shocked. Faith’s advantage seemed to be that everyone underestimated the 18 year old girl in a miniskirt. After a while, Faith got bored and went to cash in her winnings.

The night wound up being pretty fun. Buffy found she was decent at the slot machines and the more luck based elements. At the end of the night, they had made a couple hundred bucks, way more than either of them had expected.

When they finally decided to leave, instead of beginning the walk to the motel, Faith pulled into the parking lot.  
“Faith what-” Buffy started.

The brunette slayer pulled a set of keys from her jacket pocket. “Got the keys, B.”

“You’re insane, F.”

“Maybe,” Faith responded with a wink. She led Buffy over to a fairly nice looking black convertible. “What better than a convertible for a road trip? And not so fancy that we’ll draw too much attention.”

“Yeah, you’re crazy. Want, take, have, I suppose,” Buffy laughed as she hopped in the car.

“That’s the spirit! And it’s not like it was hard. I saw the guy park, watched him until I had a good opening, and boom, keys are mine.”

Buffy couldn’t help but smile. Because yeah Faith had just stolen another car, but damn, this trip might’ve been the craziest, wildest, funnest thing Buffy had ever done. Sometimes it was fun to let loose and be impulsive.

“We should leave tomorrow morning though, in case the guy who this car belongs to goes looking for it.” Buffy pointed out.

“Sure, but as for now, I’m ready to hit the hay,” Faith responded.

Buffy went to shower as soon as they got back to the motel. By the time she got out of the bathroom, Faith was fast asleep on the bed. She had changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts but hadn’t bothered to crawl under the covers. Buffy couldn’t help but smile. Faith looked so young and innocent when she was asleep.

Buffy turned off the light and climbed into bed next to Faith, pulling the covers over her fellow slayer. And though she couldn’t admit it to anyone, Buffy secretly hoped she’d wake up in Faith’s arms again the next morning.

She got her wish. Though of course, Buffy crawled out of bed before Faith woke up. She was surprised that the other girl was sleeping so late.But then not two minutes later, Faith was awake and they were about ready to hit the road. In a better car this time.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Faith turned to Buffy. “So how serious were you when you said we should go to the Grand Canyon?”

Buffy laughed.

\---------

“...heart punctured with a pointed weapon made of wood,” Wesley read off the report. Giles walked over to read over his shoulder.

“A stake,” Willow whispered, her voice barely audible.

Giles cleared his throat. “I know this report doesn’t look very good, and the added fact that Buffy and Faith have disappeared, but we shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”

Willow jumped up from her seat. “Buffy wouldn’t do this! It must’ve been Faith. Ugh, I knew there was something I didn’t like about her!”

“You’re sure Faith’s not around, if she was maybe I could try and talk to her or something?” Xander asked.

“Check if you want, but it sure looks like she took Buffy and whisked her away to God knows where,” Willow responded. “What makes you think you’re best suited to talk to her anyway?”

“We just… have kind of a connection is all,” Xander stuttered.

“Right, and while I don’t see why Xander wishes to speak with Faith, the teenage drama is none of my concern. The simple fact is that both Buffy and Faith have possibly killed a man, and are now missing,” Giles cut in.

“This means we have not one, but two rogue slayers. One rogue slayer is extremely dangerous, but two is simply unheard of. They’re essentially unstoppable,” Wesley added.

“Buffy’s father lives in LA, I could check with him and ask if he’s heard from her,” Joyce mentioned.

“A good idea. But if there’s still no sign of them, we will have no choice but to involve the council,” said Giles.

“W-what would the council do?” asked Willow. She had sat back down, with Oz rubbing gentle circles on her back.

“The council has many resources. They would do whatever it takes to find Buffy and Faith and deal with them as they see fit. Rogue slayers are not to be taken lightly,” Wesley answered.

“I might know something,” said a deep voice from the entrance to the library.

All the heads in the group turned simultaneously to see Angel standing in the doorway. The vampire made his way to the table, making sure to look each person in the eyes. Joyce looked confused, unsure of what had happened with her daughter’s ex.

“Angel, hello,” greeted Giles.

“Hey, you’re the man from the Bronze! The one with the amulet!” realized Wesley.

“Ah yes, Wesley this is Angel. He’s a vampire with a soul, and an ally of ours,” Giles introduced.

“And sometimes he’s evil,” added Xander.

“Excuse me, a vampire? With a soul? Evil?” Wesley stuttered.

“It’s best not to ask too many questions, at least that’s what I’ve learned. I wasn’t even aware he was alive,” reassured Joyce.

Wesley, still looking baffled, simply nodded, allowing the conversation to carry on.

“Right then what is it you know, Angel?” asked Giles.

“I was there. In the alley that night,” Angel started. “I had just been out, and I thought I had heard Buffy and Faith nearby. I heard Buffy call out, and when I got there a few minutes later, nobody was there and there was blood all over the wall. I watched from a distance as Buffy and Faith weighted and dumped the body. I’m sure it was an accident, but they most certainly killed Allan Finch.”

Willow sucked in a breath, tears in her eyes. Joyce’s face went pale. And even the usually stoic Oz looked shook.

“That’s not all though,” Angel continued. “I thought there must’ve been some mistake, so I went to city hall. It turns out that the mayor of Sunnydale is working with that vampire, Mr.Trick.”

The room was silent.

After a moment, Giles spoke. “Thank you, Angel. It’s terrible what has happened with Buffy and Faith, but we must hope they realize the severity of what they’ve done and are planning to turn themselves in. As for the mayor, we’ll have to make sure to investigate that further.”

“Mr. Giles, if I may?” Wesley began. “I believe we should notify the council right away. Buffy and Faith have been missing for a day already, with no clues to their whereabouts.”

“I don’t know about Faith, but Buffy’s a good person! She’ll show up soon,” Willow quickly said, jumping to the defense of her supposed best friend.

“Please just give Buff a chance,” Xander added.

Giles nodded. “One day. If there is no sign of either of them by tomorrow afternoon, we will contact the council.”

“That’s for too long! Who knows how far they could get in two days?” Wesley argued.

“Wesley, that’s enough! One day before contacting the council!” Giles raised his voice. “Everyone go home. This has been stressful, and you children do have school tomorrow. We can reconvene tomorrow evening. You as well Angel.”

The mood was somber as everyone headed in separate directions for the night, all hoping for the same thing. For Buffy to come home, and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I may be a bit slow to update this story, but I'll try my best :)


End file.
